terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth Lord
The is a War Mode Post-Sharpener superboss. The Earth Lord is a War Mode Post-Moon Lord, harder version of Moon Lord but more powerful and challenging. He is worse in Expert Mode. Earth Lord is presumably the final boss of the Earthen Disaster event and one of the main antagonists of Terraria. He is summoned by completing the Earthen Disaster event, or by using Earthen Sigil, or by killing 100000 enemies. He has multiple attacks, which currently deal very high damage to the player. The Earth Lord also summons his minions, such as his eyes. Earth Lord has a similar Al as the Moon Lord, but faster, challenging, and more powerful. After the completion of the Earthen Disaster event, or the use of the Earthen Sigil, or after killing 100000 enemies the message at the bottom-left corner of the screen will say "Impending death approaches..." instead of "Impending doom approaches...". and the player has 30 seconds to prepare before Earth Lord spawns. During the 30 seconds, the screen will go in and out of focus, exactly to how the screen looks before facing the Moon Lord. Instead of the screen turning completely black while Moon Lord is alive, The screen completely turns into a darkblue tint while Earth Lord is alive. When Earth Lord is alive, the player is inflicted with Creative Shock for an infinite time until the boss or the player is defeated. The Creative Shock debuff is inflicted similar like the one inflicted from the Old One's Army. If the player strays too far away or teleports away from Earth Lord, Earth Lord will teleport, in the same way how Moon Lord teleports. The Earth Lord also has a hit counter. The hit counter goes up to 50 / , and if the player gets hit 50 / times, the player will instantly die and Earth Lord will despawn. Attempting to instakill one of Earth Lord's parts by using a butcher function from Cheat Sheet Mod or by using a weapon that deals infinite damage, One of Earth Lord's parts will only take 0 or 1 damage or 2 for critical hits instead, unless worthy if the player has obviously the same name as the developer or user. Earth Lord has 4946000 / HP in total. When defeated, Earth Lord will drop special items, and he will drop the 3 guaranteed items, such as the Portal Gun, The Death Rose, and some Earthenite, along with one of the guaranteed nine (9) drops and a joke item. The message will also appear in the chat on screen saying "The enemy souls are possessed by ethereal spirits...". This means that Post-Earth Lord enemies are now unlocked. If all players die during the battle, Earth Lord guarantees a despawn. It can be simply re-summoned by completing the Earthen Disaster events again, or spawned naturally by killing 100000 enemies, or by using the Earthen Sigil. Note that the Earthen Sigil item is reusable, so Earth Lord may be summoned any number of times and the item is NOT consumable at all. It can also be summoned by using NPC spawner too. The player should definitely be very well equipped both physically and mentally before taking him on. Note that the player should always need all pre-Earth Lord buff potions, too. Appearance * Earth Lord behaves similarly like Moon Lord, but more challenging, powerful, and faster. * He has 2 hands, 5 eyes, a mouth, 2 portals above his hands, and a heart (core). * Like Moon Lord's background, the background on screen is a dark blue tint when Earth Lord is alive. * Earth Lord has the same size as Moon Lord, which fits the entire screen. * Like Moon Lord, He has multiple attacks to eradicate the player. * He has way more health than Moon Lord. * Earth Lord also has 4 additional attacks compared to Moon Lord. * He is a very defensive creature, with 935 / defense in total, making one of the opponents with very high-defense. * Earth Lord appears to be a cheat-free boss, because of how many attacks, defense, strength, HP, and different stuff. * Earth Lord has 2 extra eyes on his head, instead of one. * Earth Lord now have 2 portals above his hands that summon minions * Earth Lord's attacks are primarily enormous waves or floods of projectiles, but most of the attacks deal very high damage, and some of the attack patterns are very big. * Earth Lord looks almost pretty nearly impossible to defeat, because of the many attacks, strength, speed, Al, power, difficulty, amount, the number of minions, and so on. * Earth Lord's attack pattern style is similar to Moon Lord's attack pattern. * Due to the many attacks, the high HP, high-dmg attacks, strength, speed, Al, amount, power, and difficulty, Earth Lord is the superboss. * Earth Lord has the same death animation and sound as Moon Lord when he is completely defeated. Stats Health Amount (HP) * 220000 / in Expert Mode (both portals) * 425000 / in Expert Mode (all of his hands) * 430000 / in Expert Mode (left and right head eye) * 500000 / in Expert Mode (middle head eye) * 796000 / in Expert Mode (mouth) * 1500000 / in Expert Mode (core) * 4946000 / in Expert Mode (total) Damage Amount *315 / in Expert Mode (True Earth Eye) *9999 / in Expert Mode (Earthen Deathray) *300 / in Expert Mode (Earthen Sphere) *325 / in Expert Mode (Earthen Eye) *480 / in Expert Mode (Earthen Bolt) *333 / in Expert Mode (Eye Phantom) *390 / in Expert Mode (Phantom Disintegration Bolt) *0 / in Expert Mode (Earth Leech Clot) *460 / in Expert Mode (Earth Laser) *-75 / in Expert Mode (Healing Leech Clot) *358 / in Expert Mode (eye socket) *423 / in Expert Mode (Earthen Deathray Mini) *0 (Tentacle) *0 (Phantom Portal) *0 (Purity Portal) *99999 (all attacks if in another realm) Defense Amount (DR) *0 in Expert Mode (portals) *95 / in Expert Mode ( DR) (left and right head eye) *100 / in Expert Mode ( DR) (middle head eye) *115 / in Expert Mode ( DR) (mouth) *160 / in Expert Mode ( DR) (all of his hands) *210 / in Expert Mode ( DR) (core) *935 / in Expert Mode ( DR) (total) *99999 ( DR) (if in another realm) Miscellaneous *Same size as Moon Lord *Immune to all debuffs *Immune to lava *100% knockback (KB) resistance *Hit Cap: 50 / *Al: Moon Lord/Earth Lord Al *Spawn Time: Anytime *Biome: Anywhere *Inflicts Debuff: Earth Bite, Creative Shock Summons * True Earth Eye (when head/hand part(s) are killed) * Earthen Sphere * Eye Phantom * Earth Leech Clot * Healing Leech Clot *Earth Wyvern (Phantom Portal) *Purity Era (Purity Portal) Drops The player is always guaranteed one of the nine (9) Earth Lord drops, which are mainly for a melee/magic/ranged/summoning/throwing arsenal. * The Earth's Determination (at 25% chance) * Earth Digger (at 20% chance) * The Death Rose (at 100% chance) * 'Only one of the following 9 items will drop:' * Universe Tome (at 6.66% chance) * Dirt Incarnate Book (at 6.66% chance) * RockFall Spell (at 6.66% chance) * Earthen Destruction (at 6.66% chance) * The Earth Spinner (at 6.66% chance) * Celestial Cannon (at 6.66% chance) * Tectonic Beater (at 6.66% chance) * Miniature Earth Lord Staff (at 6.66% chance) * Crystalline Javelin (at 6.66% chance) * 'Expert Exclusive:' * (Expert Mode) ( ) * (Expert Mode) ( ) * (Expert Mode) ( ) * (Expert Mode ( ) * (Expert Mode) ( ) (only if the player is Hardcore) * (Expert Mode) ( ) (first time only) * (Expert Mode) ( ) * 'Other Items:' * 25-50 / Corrupted Chocolate (at 100% chance) (on fourth attempt only) * 100-150 / Earthenite (at 100% chance) * Earth Lord Trophy (at 14.25% chance) * Earth Lord Mask (at 14.25% chance) * Portal Gun (at 100% chance) * 10-20 Ultimate Healing Potions (at 100% chance) * (at 100% chance) Behaviour Earth Lord is extremely challenging, even in Expert Mode. He behaves exactly like Moon Lord, but faster, powerful, eerie, insane, and more challenging. When summoned, the entire background turns completely dark blue. While Earth Lord has the exact same Al as Moon Lord, He has the same characteristics as Moon Lord. Earth Lord has 4 additional attacks, which is shooting Earth Lasers, Phantom Disintegration Bolts, Eye Phantoms, and Healing Leech Clots, which are impossible to dodge. When he is first spawned, all his eyes are open. After 1 second when he is first spawned, He immediately closes them. He is able to use all of his attacks in his arsenal. His attacks are very hard to dodge and outrun. As Earth Lord's HP drops low every time, Earth Lord gets angrier a little bit. The additional parts that he has now are 2 obvious portals above his hands that are vulnerable to all damage. When the portals are defeated, they are invulnerable for 25 / seconds. After the 25 / seconds have passed, the portals regenerate full health back and they now become vulnerable to all types of weapons. The portals summon their own respective minions. The only way to defeat Earth Lord is players to get equipped very well and to build a safe and careful arena. The player also needs buff potions too, because Earth Lord is really insane, powerful, and challenging. Behaviour (Hands and Head) The hand eyes take six (6) seconds to open, the head eyes take eighteen (18) seconds to open. When the head eyes and/or the hand eyes open, the eyes shoot Earth Lasers. they deal 460 damage ( in Expert Mode). The lasers also have a 0.01% chance of dealing 1000 damage. When the middle head eye opens, Earth Lord will shoot an Earthen Deathray that sweeps towards the ground (darkgreen version of Phantasmal Deathray shot by Moon Lord), dealing 9999 damage ( in Expert Mode), leading to guaranteed death. If touched, it will instantly kill players, with the special death message that appears in the chat at the bottom-left corner of the screen saying "Player got terminated.". When the hand eye(s) and the head eye(s) are defeated, the hand(s) and the head becomes a thorny crevice and the eye(s) will come out. which are True Earth Eyes. The hands also have 2 portals above him. These portals summon their own minions respectively. The minions summoned by the portal(s) don't home the player unless Expert Mode. The portals are immune to damage when they reach 0 HP for 25 / seconds. Behaviour (True Earth Eye) The True Earth Eye(s) also shoot projectiles and periodically summon minions, such as Earthen Spheres (phantom versions of True Earth Eye(s). When the Earthen Spheres are all in line, They simply manage to summon Eye Phantoms (dark blue versions of Earthen Sphere(s) that attempt to home the player. The Eye Phantoms home on the player for 6 / seconds before they fade away. They are invulnerable enemies. True Earth Eyes are also capable of shooting out a miniature version of the Earthen Deathray that sweeps towards the ground all the way to the air, which is called Earthen Deathray Mini. The Eye Phantoms sporadically shoot Phantom Disintegration Bolts, while the Earthen Spheres, True Earth Eyes, and the other minions or Earth Lord itself shoot Earthen Bolts. Note that some of the attacks always stay in one position and hit the ground (or even go through solid blocks) True Earth Eyes can also spam Earth Lasers too. Behaviour (The Tentacle and the Earth Leech Clots) He also shoots out a tentacle. The tentacle inflicts the Earth Bite debuff if touched. The Earth Bite debuff prevents the player from regenerating, lifesteal effects, and consumption of healing items. The Earth Bite debuff lasts for fifteen (15) / seconds. Throughout the entire fight, the Earth Lord will regularly extend a "tentacle" that latches onto nearby players. It will then drain the player's life (the player does not lose health from this) in the form of green particles (Earth Leech Clots) that travel along the tentacle. The particles are destructible and if a particle successfully reaches the Earth Lord, one of its body parts (any that have not been defeated yet) will regain 10000 / . The Earth Lord will drain three (3) particles before stopping. The tentacle will not go through blocks, and the mouth is always positioned above the player so that it can extend the tentacle, even resorting to being directly behind the player if they are in a 2 by 3 space. If there are no blocks above the player, the mouth will always attempt to be about 10-20 blocks above them. The particles do not attack the player at all, unless in Expert Mode. Upon destruction, the Earth Leech Clots explode into 4 Earth Lasers that make a + shape. Behaviour (Healing Leech Clots) Earth Lord summons light blue healing particles, which are called Healing Leech Clots. Healing Leech Clots are periodically summoned when Earth Lord drops to 25% / total life. When the particles are summoned, All Healing Leech Clots act similarly like Earth Leech Clots. If touched, the particles stick to the player like a magnet and steal 75% / of the player's life and give it to the boss and heal it with 6666 . They can also stun the player and inflict the Earth Bite debuff. If every Healing Leech Clot attempts to reach the teeth of the Earth Lord, The particles restore 100000 to one of Earth Lord's parts. Upon destruction, They obviously explode into 4 Phantom Disintegration Bolts that make an X shape, to compensate their healing. There can only be up to 30 Healing Leech Clots at a time; That's enough Healing Leech Clots to block the player's exit. Healing Leech Clots are an addition of the Earth Leech Clots and they only have 1 HP and 1 defense. Behaviour (Parts and Life Regeneration) If one of Earth Lord's parts are below 50% life are not damaged for 5 seconds, One of its parts will regenerate 7500 / back every second. When the hand eyes and the head eyes are progressively defeated, the mouth becomes vulnerable to all weapons. When the mouth is defeated, The core becomes finally vulnerable to all weapons. When the core is defeated, Earth Lord is entirely defeated. Earth Lord has the same death sound and animation as Moon Lord. In Expert Mode, When the core's health drops to 0 the first time, Earth Lord will regenerate back and the fight will stay on until he is defeated. When the core's health drops to 0 the second time, Earth Lord is entirely defeated, Earth Lord dies in a same way as Moon Lord, and the message will appear in the chat saying "The enemy souls are are possessed by ethereal spirits...". In Expert Mode *Earth Lord is a little bit faster and more insane. *The hit counter is lowered to twenty-five (20) hits. *HP increased to in total (Total HP of portals, eyes, hands, a mouth, and a core). *Defense increased to in total (Total defense of eyes, hands, a mouth, and a core). *Earth Leech Clots now deal damage to the player. *Earth Lord's opponents now deal double/triple the damage. *Earth Lasers now travel through blocks and deal damage. *The Earthen Deathray is now fired at two (2) directions. The second deathray is slower. *Earthen Eyes now explode into fifteen (15) Eye Phantoms. *Minions that are summoned by the portal can now home the player until they are defeated. *The 3 central top head eyes will shoot 3 lasers at the same time. *If one of Earth Lord's parts that are below life are not damaged for 5 seconds, One of its parts will regenerate back every second. *True Earth Eyes can now shoot more lasers and projectiles. *Earth Lord will now shoot two (2) tentacles between the teeth. *When the core's health drops to zero (0), The core will regenerate back and a special quote will appear in the chat saying "Hehehehehehe! I GUARANTEE YOU DON'T HAVE ENOUGH POWER TO DEFEAT ME!!!". When the core's health drops to 0 the second time, Earth Lord is entirely defeated. Spawn * Earth Lord spawns in the same way as Moon Lord. When the Earthen Disaster event is completed, or the Earthen Sigil item is used, or after 100000 enemies are killed, Earth Lord spawns in 30 seconds, and the screen will blur just like the Pre-Moon Lord screen. * After the 30 seconds have passed, the screen will slowly flash into a faint white background, same as Moon Lord's white flash, and then, the entire background will turn dark blue whilst Earth Lord is alive. Death * Earth Lord has the same death animation and sound as Moon Lord. * After Earth Lord dies, Earth Lord explodes into a pile of bones falling through solid blocks, just like Moon Lord's death. Notes & Tips * This superboss is confirmed to be INSANELY HARD to defeat, even in Normal Mode, but there are quite some simple ways to easily annihilate this enemy. ** Being one of the most challenging opponents, Earth Lord serves 4 additional attacks compared to Moon Lord. * To defeat and outrun Earth Lord, You must first attack the two (2) portals, the head (3 head eyes) go next, the hand eyes go second, the teeth goes third, and finally, the core goes fifth and last. When the core is finally defeated, Like Moon Lord, Earth Lord will die in a same way as Moon Lord and will then explode into a pile of bones, After Earth Lord is defeated, The fight will end, and will reward the player with special loot, Then a quote pops up from the screen saying "The enemy souls are possessed by ethereal spirits...". *You should have a Nurse directly to your spawn point, so you can quickly get instant healing and avoid some of his attacks. Note that the Rod of Discord is a good alternative for teleporting to the Nurse and dodging enough attacks, but be wary of the Chaos State debuff. However, The taken life from the Chaos State debuff does not count as a hit. If you drop to low health, rinse and repeat that step multiple times. *You should have a flat arena with a solid roof/ceiling on the top somewhat near your spawn point, the ceiling somewhat protects the player from Earth Lord's types of lasers and deathrays that deal high damage. The ceiling stops one of Earth Lord's deathrays from sweeping to the player for high damage. Asphalt Blocks are also a great alternative for the arena. *The safest way to defeat the Earth Lord is to make a ceiling on top of the arena with some platforms and make sure your arena does not have traps. You can also place minecart tracks on your arena if you want to. But, be wary of his Earthen Deathray, because the Deathray leads to guaranteed death, dealing 9999 / damage. Try not to go too far or fast, or otherwise Earth Lord will guarantee to teleport. In fact, Earth Lord will NEVER despawn unless the player dies or the world is in Expert Mode. *You arena needs to be safe enough by placing alot of platforms, blocks, making a solid ceiling, having a Nurse, and flattening the ground. Honey will slow the player's movement if not careful. *The Grassy Vileshard is very effective against the Earth Lord, due to the weapon that manages to go through blocks and dealing immense damage. Disastrous Pitchforks are also used for defeating all of his parts which deal enough damage. **There is also another high-damage pre-Earth Lord weapon that deals 578 damage, which is the Multiverse Rage. Note that the sword's projectiles can go through blocks. *It is also good to use mounts, too. Steed mounts can also be used too. **It is intended to use the Cosmic Car Key (UFO mount), because it can circle some of Earth Lord's attacks. *You may need a Magic/Ice Mirror, or a Cell Phone, or a large supply of Recall Potions, and you also need a Rod of Discord, or a large supply of Teleportation Potions for healing or emergency cases. *The player's life amount should have at least between 900-1200 HP. *Travelling to another realm when Earth Lord is alive causes Earth Lord to enrage more and his stats will be severely, extremely buffed. Earth Lord's total defense will be buffed to 99999 and all of his attacks will deal 99999 damage if the player is in another realm. Those stats can become impossible. *Also, Earth Lord has 2 alternate portals above his hands. Earth Lord summons his own minions anyhow, so be extremely careful. *Attempting to instantly kill one of Earth Lord's parts with an absolutely overpowered weapon or something that deals infinite damage, Earth Lord will only take 0 or 1 damage (2 for critical hits) instead, with a special quote appearing in the chat on screen saying "YOU THINK YOU CAN BUTCHER A GREAT LORD!?!". *The player is guaranteed one of the nine (9) drops. 3 for magic, 2 for melee, 2 for ranged, 1 for summoner, and 1 for throwing classes. *If you use the 666 Potion and the 666 (debuff) is active, all of Earth Lord's attacks and defense are multiplied by 666 and they can instakill the player (Post-Earth Lord). Note that all of Earth Lord's total defense will be severely buffed to 622710 / in total. Challenges * Try to battle Earth Lord without equipping any form of armor, accessories, and buffs! ** The challenge difficulty is extremely hard to insanely hard. * Try to battle Earth Lord with the 666 (debuff) active! ** The challenge difficulty is impossible, because of the defense and the attack damage having an extreme buff. * Try to battle Earth Lord by using a weak Copper Shortsword! ** The challenge difficulty is impossible. * Try to battle all 100 Earth Lords at once by using any weapon! ** The challenge difficulty is insanely hard to nearly impossible. Quotes Spawn Quotes by Earth Lord * Well well well, You spawned me! How could you!?! - ''(When Earth Lord is first spawned) Attack Quotes by Earth Lord * ''Aaahhh, What are you even doing to me? - ''(When the player starts attacking Earth Lord) * ''Why are you ever attacking me ignorantly? - ''(When Earth Lord drops to 75% total life) * ''Grrrrrr! What are you doing to me you little peasant!?! - ''(When Earth Lord drops to 50% total life) * ''Owwwww!! HELP ME!! I'm getting badly hurt by this little struggle!! - ''(When Earth Lord drops to 25% total life) * ''NOOOOOO! Stop trying to defeat me you silly little peasant!!!! - ''(When Earth Lord drops to 15% total life) * ''THAT'S IT!!! I'LL JUST REGENERATE MORE HEALTH EVERY SECOND!!!!!! - ''(When Earth Lord drops to 10% total life) * ''GGRRRRR!!!! ARE YOU DONE ATTACKING ME YET!?!?! - ''(When Earth Lord drops to 5% total life) * ''SURRENDER NOW! FOOL!!! - ''(When Earth Lord drops to 1% total life) Summon Quotes by Earth Lord * ''Guys, Will you assist me for a moment? - ''(True Earth Eyes, Earth Leech Clots, or other minions start spawning) * ''I'm going to bring more of my servants to assist me! * Go guys, what are you waiting for? * Servants! Get this little peasant out of my sight at once! * Mwahahahahahahahahaha! Trap this tiny struggle at once! * WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!?! Healing Leech Clots, Recover me at once! - ''(Healing Leech Clots start spawning) Other Quotes by Earth Lord * ''Looks like you can't defeat me! - ''(One of Earth Lord's parts become invulnerable) * ''I see that you have annihilated my son! * I still have plenty of gimmicks and tricks left! * Ahhh, My eyes! - (When all of the eye parts are defeated) * My teeth! - ''(When the mouth is defeated) * ''Not my heart! - ''(When the core becomes exposed) * ''Hahaha! At least you have been super... i guess. - ''(if the player doesn't get hit throughout the entire fight) * ''If you keep doing this to me, You have Cthulhu to contend with! * YOU THINK YOU CAN BUTCHER A GREAT LORD!?! ''- (When a player attempts to instakill one of Earth Lord's parts with an obscenely-overpowered weapon or something that deals infinite damage) Player death Quotes by Earth Lord * ''Weakling!! - ''(When the player dies to any attack) * ''Mwahahahahahaha! You survived enough attacks!! - ''(When the player dies due to the hit cap) Expert Mode-exclusive Quotes by Earth Lord * ''Hehehehehehe! I GUARANTEE YOU DON'T HAVE ENOUGH POWER TO DEFEAT ME!!! - ''(When the core regenerates back) Achievement '''Slayer of the Earth' Defeat Earth Lord, the eerie, deathly, earthen father of Moon Lord. Music Listen to this music! It is plausible and Chasmo! T Aftermath *Earthenite now generates in your world. *Moon Lord is much harder, and his total health is presumably buffed to 1000000 / . *All Paladins are severely, extremely buffed to 50000000 . *Lunatic Cultist's fight is much harder and his health is now buffed to 175000 / . *There are Post-Earth Lord enemies spawning anywhere in your world. *Yhamadas and some enemies now have their HP's buffed. *Enemies now drop 2x the money. *When Earth Lord is defeated the first four (4) times, He drops 25-50 / pieces of Corrupted Chocolate at a 100% chance. *The Crystal of the Earth can now be used properly. *The Earthen Disaster event is now buffed and there will be more additional loot. *The Teenager NPC can now be moved in. *The Earthtic Tablet is now dropped by any enemy at a 1 in 5000 chance. *Chasmos are now used for crafting more items. *The Party Sword is now obtainable from the Party Girl at a price of . Trivia * Earth Lord resembles Moon Lord but has a dark colour and extra eyes. * According to the lore, Earth Lord is the deity of the planet itself, but is somewhat supposed to resemble a God or an Incarnation of Space. ** The Earth Lord might resemble a giant humanoid because he has hands, arms, and a body that resembles a human as such. * Based on the dark colour and its extra parts, Earth Lord is the father of Moon Lord and Cthulhu. the son is Moon Lord and Cthulhu. while Earth Lord is stronger than Moon Lord, which is the son of Earth Lord. **That must be why Earth Lord is the father of the said sons. **Earth Lord can also be known as Earthlord, EL (Earth Lord's initial), or the Impending Death. **Earth Lord could also be known as "Unseen incarnation of Lord" itself. * The colours of Earth Lord represent: Green represents the grass/leaves of trees while brown represents the dirt/clay. **The said colours are a reference to the jungle or the purity. *On Reddit, there is a post that contains a sprite of Earth Lord, but the Reddit user never credited the original creator. **There was also 2 users on Reddit that have avatars of the Earth Lord sprite. *Earth Lord has the same/similar characteristics as Moon Lord, but stronger and harder. *In previous versions, Like Moon Lord, Earth Lord did not drop any coins at all, but now Earth Lord DOES drop any coins. *Earth Lord also drops the Portal Gun too, just like the Moon Lord that drops the exact same item. *The 9 item's drop chance "6.66%" is likely a reference to 666, which is the Number of the Beast (could be referred to 616). **If it was flipped and inverted to 66.6% It would be the same reference. If it was 66.66%, then it would be a reference to 6666. *Looking at the lore, Earth Lord's brother is Neptune Lord, which is Moon Lord and Cthulhu's uncle. *As seen one of the most challenging bosses, Earth Lord is somewhat supposed to be a superboss, because of how many attacks, the damage, the HP, strength, power, Al, and amount the Earth Lord has. *Oddly, due to Earth Lord spawning 30 seconds after the Earthen Disaster event is finished, Earth Lord still counts as an event enemy, because Earth Lord is presumably the final boss of the Earthen Disaster event. *The "my son" in the quote that Earth Lord says "I see that you have annihilated my son!" is a reference to Moon Lord. *The sprite is a recolor of Moon Lord, but has 2 extra eyes and 2 portals. **The sprite just got renewed. Lore & Origin The Earth Lord is the great master of the Earth and he is also the great, ancient father of Moon Lord and Cthulhu himself. The Earth Lord always protects his two sons from ravagers attacking them and he also roams the Earth by going through and detecting comets, meteors, and fallen stars from brutal destruction of the planet. But one day, The Earth Lord sent out his son, Moon Lord, to give revenge on the grand hero for destroying the celestial beings and structures, but the revenge failed and Earth Lord is very angry about the defeat of Moon Lord. The Earth Lord himself wants to end the grand hero for defeating his own son. A long triennium ago, The nasty unseen spiritual incarnation had sobered up the Earth Lord so he can get a heavy curse from the spirit. He eventually had portals generating over his two hands so he can be incredibly tough and powerful beast. The godfather of the Earth Lord refers to himself to try to make the multiverse and the regiment of the space even better. Earth Lord had existed for 4.2 billion years. Cthulhu and the Earth Lord both want revenge on the grand hero, but it would all fail, due to the grand hero's bravery and legendariness. Due to how the angriness of the reincarnated Earth Lord is, Earth Lord always had his own father. Neptune Lord and the Earth Lord decided to join the statement about ending the legendary grand hero similar to how it works, but the plan would tremble and collapse into planetary chaos. A few millennia ago, Earth Lord snuck up one of his plans in outer space trying to make the embodiment of Cthulhu life happy and calm, but that was a long time ago!. When the Earth was formed, Earth Lord's father never forgets how mischievous and naughty Earth Lord was. After they plotted about his dreams, Earth Lord decided to become the great, forgotten beast of all time. One day, a mischievous and indestructible comet tempered the Earth Lord and he became an angery, and the least-to-most destructive beast. The universe would believe in Earth Lord because he uses his true powers to protect the planet, but instead, The Neptune Lord had to take Moon Lord to Earth Lord for his power exams, number of attacks, life, care, and strength. If it wasn't for the Earth Lord and his two sons, The embodiment of Cthulhu life would have been extinct long ago. Credits * Credit for the article and sprite goes to DiagnosticLord. * Founder of article: DiagnosticLord * This idea is very popular, thanks to PermablockMab, LesterLesterLester, YH666, Dorito Lord The 3rd, and the other users for contributing to my idea! ** Thanks to the Reddit community for having a post of Earth Lord! * Promoted as the best and popular idea of this wiki! * Idea in 1st place!! Awarded for being the most popular idea of Terraria Fan Ideas Wiki!! Other Credits *DiagnosticLord decided to create this article because DiagnosticLord had beat Moon Lord over 100 times on Normal Mode and several times on Expert Mode! Gallery These are the images that are parts of Earth Lord or alternatives of Earth Lord: Earth_Lord_Core.png|Earth Lord's Body Earth Lord's Hand.png|Earth Lord's Hand Earth_Lord's_Core.png|Earth Lord's Core Earth Lord Map Icon.png|Earth Lord Map Icon Achievement Slayer of the Earth.png|Achievement Earth_Lord_Background_Screen.png|Background screen Godfather of the Impending Doom placed.png|Godfather of the Impending Doom photo Category:BossesCategory:War Mode BossesCategory:MonstersCategory:Hostile MonstersCategory:War Mode MonstersCategory:War ModeCategory:Community IdeasCategory:Post-SharpenerCategory:Post-Sharpener MonstersCategory:Post-Sharpener BossesCategory:Final bossCategory:War Mode BossCategory:EnemiesCategory:War Mode Enemies Category:Expert Mode Category:Expert Mode bosses Category:Stuff Category:Event Enemies Category:Super Boss Category:Super Bosses Category:Terraria Fan Ideas Category:War Mode NPCs Category:NPCs Category:NPC Category:Flying Monsters Category:War Mode Flying Monsters Category:Terraria Category:Critters Category:Post-moon lord Category:Post-Moon Lord Enemies Category:Post-Moon Lord Boss